


Жасминовая ветвь

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Всё закончилось на ветке жасмина. Но с неё же и началось.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	Жасминовая ветвь

**Author's Note:**

> написано на K-pop BINGOOO 2020  
> автор склоняет имя Сонхвы, потому что его текст - его правила. -,-

— Пак Сонхва, ты идиот! — кричит Хонджун, глядя на засохшую в считанные секунды пышную ветку домашнего жасмина. Сонхва просто подошёл, провёл ладонью над горшком, что держал в руках Хонджун, и в воздухе тут же запахло смертью. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени я её выращивал?!

— Что за маг жизни, не способный воскресить какое-то растение? — ухмыляется Сонхва, пожимает плечами и, бросив напоследок колкое: «Учись усерднее, ребёнок,» — уходит в аудиторию. Аудиторию, в которой через несколько минут у них должна быть лекция по особенностям магии, домашним заданием Хонджуна по которой была эта ветка жасмина. Если быть точнее — то взращивание любого растения из семени до устойчивой ветки, но благодаря Сонхве он получит, как минимум, выговор.

Вздохнув, Хонджун безуспешно пытается вернуть к жизни цветок, но всё, тщетно — ветвь как была засохшей, так и осталась. Спасибо и на том, что она не рассыпалась в прах, а то с Сонхвы станется. Вообще, Хонджун не знает, когда и чем успел перейти ему дорогу.

Кажется, это началось в первый месяц учёбы в школе магии. Тогда, во время обеда, Сонхва якобы случайно пролил на него сильно подогретое магией молоко. Ожога на груди не осталось, хотя приятного было мало, но после возмущённого: «Смотри, куда идёшь! Горячо же!» — последовало довольное: «Не горячее тебя». Хонджун не нашёлся, что съязвить в ответ, а Сан, сидящий в этот момент рядом, засмеялся так громко, что к ним сбежалась добрая половина столовой. Комментарий Сана о том, что, возможно, он просто понравился Сонхве, Хонджун пропустил мимо ушей и ушёл переодеваться, а горящие щёки оправдал злостью.

После этого похожие «случайности» происходили примерно раз в неделю. Пока Хонджуну не надоело, и он не высказал всё, что думал о Сонхве. Он ожидал чего угодно, но точно не слабой — даже какой-то грустной — улыбки мельком. Впрочем, почти тут же ставшей самодовольной и ехидной, и тогда Хонджун подумал, что, возможно, отвратительный характер Сонхвы — напускное.

Каждый раз, когда Сонхва так или иначе подшучивает или пакостит, Хонджун злится. Но ненавидеть Сонхву по-настоящему он не в силах. И если себе он в этом способен признаться, то даже Сан не знает об этом.

Мотнув головой из стороны в сторону, Хонджун достал из кармана мобильный телефон и открыл чат с Саном. Конечно, он мог пожаловаться лучшему другу и после занятия, но хотелось выговориться сейчас.

**[Вы, 9:57]**  
Идиот!

**[Вы, 9:57]**  
Ненавижу!

**[Сан-а, 9:57]**  
Хён? Что случилось?

 **[Сан-а, 9:58]**  
Опять Сонхва-хён?

**[Вы, 9:58]**  
Ну а кто ещё?! Он умертвил мою  
жасминовую ветвь, Сан!

**[Вы, 9:58]**  
Стоп, почему ты назвал его хёном?

**[Вы, 9:59]**  
Чхве Сан!

Отправив последнее сообщение, Хонджун спешит в аудиторию — с минуты на минуту на весь учебный корпус должна прозвучать короткая мелодия, означающая начало занятия. Он краем глаза замечает ответ Сана, в котором говориться что-то о том, что Сонхва — дурак, и Хонджун не может с этим не согласиться, но Ли-сонсенним не любит, когда на её пары опаздывают. Поэтому он всё же убирает телефон в карман и, зайдя в кабинет, садится за самую дальнюю парту.

Спрятаться от преподавателя ему удаётся ровно до того момента, когда тот начинает проверять домашнее задание. Хонджун надеется, что занятие кончится раньше, чем очередь дойдёт до него — сесть в конце аудитории было отличной идеей, — но когда спрашивают сидящего впереди от него через две парты Уёна, то надежда крошится, как разваливающееся от сильного ветра старое здание — до конца пары остаётся минут пятнадцать.

Ещё и чёртов Пак Сонхва то и дело бросает на него абсолютно нечитаемые взгляды, что изрядно беспокоит Хонджуна. Особенно, если учесть то, что до этого он казался каким-то растерянным и расстроенным, переписываясь с кем-то добрую половину занятия. Как Ли-сонсенним не выгнала его, остаётся загадкой, но факт остаётся фактом — Хонджун напрягся.

Из мыслей Хонджуна вырывает голос преподавателя, интересующийся, какое у того было задание, и выполнил ли он его.

Первым порывом Хонджуна было желание рассказать правду, но, глянув на Сонхву, нагло врёт, говоря, что всё, что у него получилось — небольшая ветвь, которая по итогу загнулась или из-за нехватки сил или из-за плохой концентрации. Сонхва после этих слов кажется удивлённым, а преподаватель даёт Хонджуну несколько дней, чтобы он справился с заданием, и советует заглянуть в библиотеку за книгами по магии жизни. Возможно, ему они помогут.

Выдохнув, Ходжун кивает под короткий звук мелодии, означающий конец занятия. У выхода из аудитории уже стоит Сан — как каждый раз тот оказывается там, не используя телепортацию, Хонджун, наверное, не поймёт никогда, — и машет ему рукой, обращая внимание на себя. Пока Хонджун убирает тетради и учебник в сумку, Сан о чём-то говорит с подошедшим к нему Сонхвой, хмурится и прикрывает глаза ладонью.

Как бы Хонджун ни спешил — узнать о том, о чём они беседовали, у него не получается. Сонхва ушёл быстрее, чем Хонджун успел добраться до коридора, а Сан не признаётся даже под угрозами, что он съест весь его обед.

— Хён, отстань, я не выдам его тайну, — пожимает плечами Сан.

— С каких пор вы стали так близки? — задает съедающий Хонджуна изнутри вопрос. — В предатели метишь, Сан-а?

— Не ревнуй, хён, — смеётся Сан, и в этот момент Хонджуну требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не выдать себя лучшему другу с потрохами. — Сонхва-хён не такой плохой, как тебе кажется.

— Не такой плохой, как мне кажется, но при этом он с лёгкостью умертвил мою ветвь жасмина, Сан! — снова возмущается Хонджун, заворачивая к аудитории, где должно пройти их следующее — совместное с группой Сана, — занятие. — Как ему вообще так легко даётся магия, он же не потомственный волшебник.

— Я слышал от бабушки, что магией легче управляют те, кто выдержал очень тяжёлые моменты в своей жизни. Поэтому я и говорю тебе — не суди по обложке. Хотя соглашусь, что порой он перегибает палку, — задумчиво произнёс Сан так, чтобы их никто не услышал. — Кстати, почему именно жасмин, хён?

— Что первое попалось под руку, — врёт Хонджун и садится за их с Саном парту возле окна. Он надеется, что Сан не в курсе, что жасмин — чувственный цветок любви, а если и в курсе — то он никак не свяжет это с самим Хонджуном. Потому что если тот узнает, что Хонджуну кто-то нравится — не отстанет с расспросами. И уж тем более — если узнает, в кого именно влюблён Хонджун.

Кивнув, Сан тут же начинает рассказывать о какой-то древней книге о магии огня, носителем которой и является, и делится, что нашёл какое-то заумное и интересное заклинание, которое непременно нужно опробовать! Хонджуну эта идея — как и миллионы других идей Сана, — абсолютно глупой и безумной, но пытаться переубедить его бессмысленно. Проще согласиться и быть рядом на случай чего. Да и самому Хонджуну будет от этого спокойнее.

Весь перерыв проходит за разговором с другом, а пара — за перепиской с ним же, потому что история магии, конечно, очень интересна, но что сам Хонджун, что Сан, знают её настолько хорошо, что запросто могут позволить себе на неё не ходить. Но отработки за пропуски пар никто не отменял, и поэтому у них нет другого выбора.

Оставшиеся на сегодня занятия у них раздельные, а значит, Хонджуну придётся страдать на них в одиночку. Но несмотря на это, время пролетает очень быстро, и Хонджун уже собирается домой, как ему на телефон приходит сообщение от Сана с предложением позаниматься в библиотеке. Недолго думая, он соглашается и направляется на третий этаж. В конце концов, поищет ту самую книгу, что советовала ему Ли-сонсенним — лишним не будет.

Совсем не будет лишним, ведь вернуть ветку к жизни у него не получилось.

Вздохнув, Хонджун открывает резные двери библиотеки и сразу направляется в дальний угол, где, как было сказано в сообщении, и должен сидеть Сан. _Должен был._ Потому что его до сих пор нет — а он всегда ждёт Хонджуна, никогда не бывало ситуаций наоборот, — и он не писал, что где-то задерживается.

Хонджун решает пока найти ту книгу о магии жизни, но стоит ему только завернуть к соседнему от занятого им стола стеллажу, как он встречается взглядом с Сонхвой.

— О, ты наконец-то пришёл, Хонджун-а, — голос Сонхвы непривычно мягок, с проскальзывающими нотками вины и неуверенности в себе. В голове Хонджуна в этот момент проносится мысль о том, что Сан — предатель, но она быстро испаряется, стоит только Сонхве подойти ближе. Хоть и разница в росте у них не такая большая, как кажется, рядом с ним Хонджун почему-то всегда ощущал себя очень маленьким.

— Ты что-то хотел? — язвить у Хонджуна нет никакого желания, да и если бы Сонхва собирался выкинуть свою очередную шутку, то сделал бы это сразу. Всё таки злиться на него долго и по-настоящему он не мог.

— Да, хотел, — кивает Сонхва, нервно потирая шею, и Хонджун понимает, что, кажется, был тогда прав. Что колючий характер Сонхвы — всего лишь маска, за которой прячется неплохой человек. — Хонджун-а, извини меня. Я не хотел, чтобы всё вышло так. И ещё спасибо, что не сдал меня.

— Что же ты тогда собирался сделать, что в итоге умертвил мой цветок? — Хонджуну интересно, что могло произойти вместо того, что случилось, но, как назло, ничего не приходит ему в голову.

— Ты будешь смеяться, — сейчас Сонхва выглядит каким-то очень беззащитным. Таким, словно вот-вот собирается вывернуть всего себя наизнанку. Вытащить все чувства наружу.

— Не буду, — тихо обещает Хонджун. Его переполняют смешанные эмоции — он никогда не видел кого-либо _таким_. А тут Пак Сонхва, чей образ грозы школы волшебников, с колючим характером и любителем поставить себя выше всех крошится на тысячи осколков перед Хонджуном. Перед тем, над кем Сонхва подшучивал больше всех.

— Хорошо, — так же тихо произносит Сонхва и, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжает: — я слышал, что есть вид жасминов с чёрными ягодами. Очень-очень редкий, но с ними цветок выглядит очень необычно и красиво. Но у тебя был самый обычный, и я подумал, что могу попытаться сделать цветки чёрного цвета, но то ли переоценил себя, то ли наоборот — недооценил собственные возможности. А то, что я сказал тебе после, было…

— Защитной реакцией, я понял, Сонхва, — вместо него заканчивает фразу Хонджун и тянется ободряюще похлопать того по плечу, но его руку тут же перехватывают и притягивают к себе, заключая в объятия. Замерев — Хонджуну отчего-то даже вдох сделать страшно, не то, что шевелиться, — он мысленно упрашивает собственное сердце не стучать так громко, словно подросток. Он хотел спросить, почему тому вдруг пришла в голову идея покрасить его цветы, но всё, что он сейчас мог из себя выдавить, было лишь: — Сонхва?

— Ты мне нравишься, Хонджун-а, — вот так в лоб признаётся Сонхва, опуская голову и касаясь подбородком плеча Хонджуна. — Я знаю, что я отвратительно вёл себя по отношению к тебе, и ты меня ненавидишь, судя по словам Сана, но, возможно, ты сможешь меня простить, и мы станем хотя бы друзьями?

— Пак Сонхва, — вздыхает Хонджун, отстраняясь от Сонхвы, и то, как тот смотрит в ответ — с болью, обречённостью и толикой надежды — ломает что-то внутри Хонджуна окончательно. Подобное не подделать, если ты не первоклассный актёр. — Ты дурак.

— Что?

— Я не могу тебя ненавидеть, — Хонджун качает головой и слабо улыбается. — Да, я говорил Сану миллион раз, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, но это не так.

— Но я же… — начинает Сонхва, но Хонджун тут же его перебивает:

— Ты делал много неприятных вещей, да, порой даже за живое задевал, но, Сонхва, знаешь, что? — сглотнув, Хонджун поднимает на него взгляд, тянется поправить выбившуюся прядь волос Сонхвы, и ему кажется, что сейчас он будет чувствовать себя до ужаса неловко и счастливо одновременно. — При всём этом ты мне всё равно нравишься. А сейчас, увидев тебя без твоей «маски», я только лишний раз в этом убедился.

А после он нежно касается его щеки, большим пальцем задевая губы, и в этот момент Сонхва обхватывает его, слегка прикусывает и обводит языком, словно извиняется. Тут же сбившееся дыхание выдаёт обоих, и Сонхва наклоняется к Хонджуну, медленно и чувственно целуя.

Конечно, это не первый поцелуй в жизни Хонджуна, но до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах и вырвавшегося протяжного стона — впервые. Он чувствует самодовольную улыбку Сонхвы, не может сдержать свою — счастливую, — и жмётся к нему ближе.

Раньше Хонджун не особо верил в значения цветов и прочие подобные вещи, несмотря на то, что он живёт в мире магии. Но сейчас он думает, что всё закончилось на ветке жасмина. Но с неё же и началось.


End file.
